binding strings
by katieXtheXkunoichi
Summary: sasori has an obsession with sakura, what happens when he finally finds her? slight itasaku deisaku rated m just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Binding strings

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. I only take credit for the plot.

Its really short, but please review, please?

Sasori looked at his newest masterpiece in admiration. Her skin was pale and her lips were a soft shade of pink. Her eyes had been removed and replaced with light blue glass replicas. Her beautiful long brown hair had been placed in a bun at the top of her head. And she was wearing a soft green kimono.

Sasori silently praised himself for his beautiful art, she was now one of his favorite puppets, but being the sadistic man he was, he already wanted to kill another. Wait, not just another woman, a pink haired angel who had almost actually killed him. Ever since that day he had wanted her, to the point of an obsession. He couldn't believe that someone as delicate looking as her could be so dangerous and strong. Her face when he stabbed the sword through her had awakened something inside of him, something he wanted to be rid of…

**A sense of caring**

Sakura felt sweat falling from her forehead as she drew in sharp ragged breaths. Her body ached. Sakura couldn't believe she had done it, defeated Neji Hyuuga. She got out of her fighting stance and walked over to him, he was lying on the ground with a look of shock written all over his face. "Great fight, Haruno-san." Sakura smiled at him "You were focused to much on my fist, and not my legs, Hyuuga-san." He gave what she classified as a Hyuuga smile, because his lip curled upwards about a centimeter.

Then he pulled himself up and grabbed her hand, "Haruno-san, lets go eat our picnic lunch now." He dragged her to the small checkered blanket lying on the green grass.

It was around midnight and Sasori was growing tired of his new puppet, she was beautiful of course, but not satisfying. He remembered when she was alive; she didn't put up much of a fight. She didn't have strength, ninja skills, smarts, **pink hair or smoldering emerald eyes** his thoughts began to wander back to the beautiful ninja, what was her name if only he could remember her name.

Then it happened, Sasori was sure it was on omen. He turned his head to the open window

Just as a sakura blossom blew into the room.

"**Sakura"**

He smiled and began to ponder exactly how he would catch his precious sakura blossom

His face suddenly twisted into a smile. He turned back around to face his puppet. Stroking her face as he spoke,

"You will no longer be the most beautiful woman I have broken; she won't be killed as you were, of course. Because, after all I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

Binding strings part two

Disclaimer: don't own naruto masashi kishimoto does, I only did the plot

Please rate and comment.

Sakura held her breath as she turned the doorknob to tsunades office. "Sakura, your new mission is to deliver this to…" Tsunade drew in a breath, "Orochimaru." Sakuras stomach plummeted. Her face twisted in anger "What the hell?! Why are you-how can you?" Tsunade sighed her face was breaking sweat. "We both have the same intentions right now, killing off the akatsuki. And since we don't have enough men ourselves right now It would benefit us both to join forces." Sakuras heart felt like it was going to break, "Is sasuke going to be there?" Tsunade gulped, "Yes, but I think that he won't be there in the room with you, so you'll be fine. Another thing you're not delivering anything really, just information, do not ever tell anyone except Orochimaru this." Sakura nodded.

"Your things are already packed." Tsunade threw a small pack at her. "Go now."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Sasori was humming a fine tune when deidara stepped inside. Sasori looked at him, "his hair was covered in dirt and his face had bruises all over it.

"Never piss off hidan, yeah."

Sasori smirked, "what do you want?"

"Are you molesting her?" deidara pointed to the puppet lying on the bed.

"No I don't partake in that, do you? Answer my question, what do you want?"

"Tobi broke my shower….can I use yours, yeah?"

"no." Sasori glared at the dirty artist.

"Damn, yeah." Deidara ran out of the room and a few down doors Sasori heard

"Hidan..Yeah, Can I use your shower?"

A loud crash was heard along with

"FUCK NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! YOU FUCKING DICKLESS PANSY PICKING MOTHER FUCKER?!!!"

Sasori chuckled hidan was quite a funny person. Sasori pondered the thought if Sakura was a vulgar person. '_No she can't be like that, she's so beautiful and sweet…but then again she surprised me before….., oh well I'll find out soon'_

He chuckled darkly at his own thoughts, he turned to his newest puppet, she was a close as he could get to looking like Sakura, the girl had fiery red hair and beautiful dark green eyes, he noted the fact she had freckles on her porcelain nose. He looked at her clothes, a light pink kimono and a white obi. He was originally saving that for Sakura. But he had decided that her outfit would be more expensive and beautiful, since she wouldn't be made into a puppet. Sasori couldn't wait until she was pouring him his tea, or cleaning his room or making his bed. He smiled, she would be so beautiful when she was broken.

Sakura sighed it was nearing the point of complete darkness. Her skin was icy and it hurt her to move, she slowly guided herself to the forest floor. She searched through her pack and found a worn out blanket in the bottom along with a small package of food. Sakura lit a fire with the flint in her pocket, and began to cook the small amount of pork. The aroma of the pork met Sakuras nose and she nearly died at the taste of it. She hadn't eaten in at least several hours. She sighed when the meat was done cooking and ate it quickly with her fingers. Then she grabbed her things and left the small camp, she didn't want animals or worse people to find her. So she slid herself in the scratchy blanket and fell into deep sleep

"_Sasuke I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me I promise every day will be a joy, I can give you happiness.! I'll even help get your revenge, ill do anything for you sasuke! So please stay here with me, and if you cant…..then take me with you, sasuke."_

"_Hn... you haven't changed, you're still annoying." _

_He began to walk off leaving her covered in tears._

"_No! Don't go! If you go ill scream and-"_

_he appeared behind her _

"_Sakura…..thank you for everything"_

"NO! sasuke don't go!!"

Sakura woke up in a dark room, completely surprised by her surroundings

"Still dreaming about me, Sakura? Hn. Typical."

He appeared before her the moonlight dipping in on his features, his pale milky skin was illuminated by the light and his onyx eyes were staring in her own. His hair was still spiky in the back and it had a hint of blue to it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

her beautiful green eyes searched into his own, she couldn't believe she was so close to him.

"What are you doing in Sound, Sakura?"

she gulped and looked away from him

"I have to see Orochimaru. Tsunade ordered me to tell him something, will you take me to him."

He laughed and Sakura trembled at the horrible sadistic sound it made spreading across the room

"_I killed him, sakura."_


	3. got another one?

Binding strings

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto all rights of naruto go to masashi kishimoto. I only take credit for the plot

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She looked up into his now blood red sharingan eyes. "Sasuke, I need to go back to my village to tell Tsunade." He looked at her with disgust. "Hn, what are you going to do afterwards? Tell Naruto where to find me?"

She gulped, her dry mouth could barely form the words, "H-Hai, I'll have to, Naruto and Tsunade w-would demand it from me." He frowned, "You can't go back, I don't want you to tell…so I'll kill you."

Her emerald eyes doubled in size, she couldn't believe she was hearing this from her dear Sasuke-kun. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hn, still as weak as ever, I won't kill you, unless you tell Tsunade where I am."

Sasuke then opened a small door, and the light hit Sakuras face with a little sliver of hope.

He turned to look at her, "Sakura, leave." Then Sasuke stepped outside and held the door open.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasori sighed; walking through the Sound village with Deidara was not what you would call a walk in the park. Sasori didn't even know the mission; Deidara just said that they had a mission.

"Hey, Sasori, um I want to tell you something, yeah."

"What?"

"Um, we don't have a mission, yeah."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"To have some fun. Yeah."

"Deidara, I have better things to do."

"Like what? Killing girls and turning them into puppets, yeah?"

"Precisely."

They entered a small medicine shop; there standing by the cash register stood a girl with short brown hair and brilliant purple eyes, who was staring at Sasori and deidara like pieces of meat.

"Hey, boys what can I do for you?" she tried making it sound as sexy as possible. Sasori just rolled his eyes. "Two bottles of antiseptic and 4 bottles of the strongest poison you have." The girl bent down giving Sasori a good look of her rear. "hmmm….here you go handsome."

Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood a

pink angel. Her hair was messed up and she had cuts and bruises all over her face. She walked proudly to the front desk, her head held high. The girl from behind the counter glared at her for taking the males attention. Sasori grabbed deidara and the bag and hid behind a shelf, before his Sakura caught sight of them.

"May I please get some of your best medicine?" Sakura asked politely

"What's the matter? Can't heal yourself?" the girl laughed and handed her the bottle

Sakura remained calm, "Is that really the proper way to talk to Tsunades apprentice?"

The girl turned pale "Uh I'm so sorry. Um…here take the medicine as a gift."

Sakura grabbed the bag and smiled.

Sakura ran out of the building and down an alleyway, she had to go to Kohona, and tell everyone where Sasuke was. The only problem was Sakura had lost her map.

She decided that it would be the wisest decision to follow the river north, since she was pretty sure that north from the sound village was Kohona village. Sakura mentally slapped herself for not memorizing the map, after all ninjas should always know their surroundings. Sakura sighed and slid down one of the dirt ridden concrete walls, and let the tears fall down. Sasuke would actually kill her. Her heart told her he wouldn't but her mind kept screaming that he would if he had too. She could barely hear the footsteps walking towards her

Sasori looked at the girl before him with pity and a tinge of sadness; she looked so pitiful sitting on the ground with tears streaming down her angelic face. He couldn't help but to pick her up carefully and hold her in his arms. She looked up at him with beautiful emerald orbs, as he plunged the needle into her arm; it was filled with toxins that would put the person to sleep for a few hours or so.

Deidara appeared next to him and smirked

"Got another one, yeah." Deidara looked at the pink bundle in his partner's arms.

"Indeed." Sasori carried the beautiful woman towards their hideout.

PLEASE REVIEW

Thank you for reading.


End file.
